rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Eine Abordnung (Kapitel)
"Eine Abordnung" ist das erste Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene hat die Erlaubnis erhalten, einen Spaziergang durch Cairhien zu machen. Während sie den Gerüchten lauscht, sieht sie die Gesandtschaft von Elaida durch die Stadt reiten. Sie berichtet den Weisen Frauen davon und bittet Berelain, ihre eigene Anwesenheit zu verheimlichen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene läuft gut gelaunt durch die Stadt. Es ist heiß und voll, und die Menschen beobachten sie verstohlen, weil sie sie wie üblich für eine Aiel halten. Egwene muss lachen, als sie merkt, wie sehr sie den Lärm einer Stadt vermisst hat. Ein Jäger des Horns wird auf sie aufmerksam und kommt auf sie zu und Egwene setzt schnell eine strenge Miene auf, um ihn fern zu halten. Ihre gute Stimmung kommt daher, dass die Weisen Frauen zugestimmt haben, dass ein Spaziergang durch die Stadt genauso gut wäre wie ein Lauf um die Mauern herum. Außerdem haben sie ihr erlaubt, dass sie bald nach Tel'aran'rhiod zurückkehren kann, zwar nicht zum nächsten Treffen in drei Tagen, aber zum übernächsten. Das bedeutet für sie, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr heimlich in die Welt der Träume gehen muss, immer in der Angst von den Weisen Frauen erwischt und von ihrem Unterricht ausgeschlossen zu werden. Sie sieht einige Aiel in der Stadt und muss an Mangins Hinrichtung denken, die sechs Tage zurückliegt. Der Aiel war freiwillig erschienen und hatte sich die Schlinge selbst um den Hals gelegt, während er einen Scherz machte. Schnell denkt sie an etwas anderes, um sich davon nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen. * Mangin: ist sechs Tage zuvor hingerichtet worden. Er hat sich die Schlinge selbst um den Hals gelegt und einen Scherz darüber gemacht, ob das Seil ihm den Hals oder sein Hals das Seil brechen würde. Schnell denkt sie daran, dass sie in einigen Tagen wieder lernen darf und kann wieder lächeln. Sie bleibt neben einem Feuerwerker stehen, der Singvögel verkauft. Er erzählt gerade einer anderen Händlerin, dass er aus sicherer Quelle wüsste, dass die Aes Sedai sich spalten und im Krieg miteinander stehen. Egwene geht weiter. Das Gerücht beunruhigt sie, jedenfalls der Teil über den Krieg. Sie empfindet die Aes Sedai als ihre Familie und hat Angst, dass es tatsächlich zu einem Krieg kommt. Sie wünscht sich, dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte, dass es zum Blutvergießen kommt. Sie geht weiter und hört, wie eine andere Händlerin behauptet, vor der Stadt wären hunderte von Trollocs gesehen worden. Natürlich kann das nicht stimmen, denn dann hätten die Aiel davon gewusst. Sie wünscht sich, die Weisen Frauen würden manchmal über die Feuchtländer tratschen, aber durch ihr Spionieren in Elaidas Arbeitszimmer weiß sie über die Vorgänge in der Welt bescheid. Egwene merkt, dass sie die Menschen um sich herum anders betrachtet und sich bei einigen, die sich ungewöhnlich zu verhalten scheinen, fragt, ob sie wohl Augen-und-Ohren der Weißen Burg sind. Sie weiß von dem Versuch einer Spionin der Gelben, Elayne und Nynaeve gefangen zu nehmen und geht davon aus, dass man auch sie in die Weiße Burg zurückbringen will. Natürlich geht sie davon aus, dass auch die Rebellen-Aes Sedai Spione haben und hofft, dass niemals bekannt wird, dass sie sich als volle Schwester ausgegeben hat. Egwene muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort aus der Stadt zu rennen. Dann fällt ihr auf, dass ein Pastetenverkäufer sie misstrauisch mustert, vermutlich weil er glaubt, diese Aiel-Wilde wolle ihn bestehlen und ihr wird klar, dass selbst ein Burg-Spion sie für eine Aiel halten und einfach übersehen würde. Leichteren Herzen spaziert sie weiter. Egwene geht weiter und lauscht den Gerüchten auf der Straße. Es sind viele, die sie schon gehört hat, aber nicht alle kann sie leichten Herzens abtun. Zum Beispiel dass die Weiße Burg hinter allen Falschen Drachen steckt. Als sie sieht, wie vier Männer einen einzelnen verprügeln wollen, weil er behauptet, Rand sei einer der Verlorenen, mischt sie sich ein und wirft ihnen vor, sie würden sich nicht ehrenhaft verhalten, weil sie ihn gleichzeitig angreifen, und nicht einer nach dem anderen. Die Männer starren sie an, als wäre sie verrückt und Egwene wird klar, dass sie sie nach Ji'e'toh zurechtgewiesen hat. Als die Männer fragen, ob sie gehen dürfen, weil ihr Opfer sich davongemacht hat, will Egwene antworten, doch sie kann es nicht. Die Männer verschwinden, weil sie ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung nehmen, doch Egwene kann nur auf die Reisegesellschaft starren, die sie als Aes Sedai-Gesandtschaft erkennt. Egwene folgt ihnen langsam, während ihr klar wird, dass es die Gruppe aus der Weißen Burg ist, da sich eine Rote Schwester darunter befindet. Egwene ist sicher, dass die Aes Sedai Rand nicht finden werden, da er mit der von ihm wiederentdeckten Begabung des Schnellen Reisens hingehen kann, wo er will. Doch sie selbst darf sich nicht sehen lassen, da die Aes Sedai sie vermutlich als einfache Aufgenommene aus der Burg werfen würden, da sie sich ohne die Aufsicht einer vollen Schwester hier aufhält. Trotzdem ist sie sicher, dass man sie auf jeden Fall nach Tar Valon bringen würde. Schnell rennt sie zum Lager der Weisen Frauen und findet in Amys Zelt neben dieser auch Bair, Sorilea und Berelain vor. Atemlos erklärt sie, dass sich Elaidas Abordnung von Aes Sedai in der Stadt befindet. * Rodera: Gai'shain Berelain erhebt sich und erklärt bedauernd, dass sie zum Palast zurückkehren muss, um die Aes Sedai zu begrüßen. Sie bittet Amys darum, Rhuarc um ein Treffen zu bitten. Die Weisen Frauen erklären, sie solle sich nicht zu sehr auf ihn verlassen, da Rand ihr Cairhien anvertraut hat. Berelain erklärt, dass Rhuarc sie an ihren Vater erinnern würde, doch dass er ein sehr guter Berater sei und dass wohl auch die Aes Sedai beeindruckt sein würden, wenn sie ihn sehen. Amys lacht und stimmt zu, ihn zu Berelain zu schicken. Sie küsst Berelain zum Abschied und Egwene fragt sich verwundert, was wohl zwischen ihnen vorgeht. Allerdings weiß sie, dass es sich nicht schickt, danach zu fragen. * Eine Mutter küsst ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter auf die Stirn und beide Wangen. Bevor Berelain geht, sagt Egwene ihr, dass die Aes Sedai vorsichtig behandelt werden müssen, da sie Rand sicherlich feindlich gesinnt sind. Berelain erwidert trocken, dass sie schon mit Aes Sedai zu tun hatte. Egwene atmet tief durch und gibt Berelain zu verstehen, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn bekannt würde, dass Rand eine Aes Sedai-Beraterin hat. Berelain erklärt, sie würde für Rand tun, was sie kann, doch ihr Tonfall bringt Sorilea dazu, sie zurechtzuweisen. Errötend aber beherrscht erklärt Berelain, dass Rhuarc davon nichts erfahren soll und Amys erklärt schnell, dass sie das nicht tun würden. Ihr Tonfall zeigt, dass die Worte an Sorilea gerichtet sind und die ältere nickt schließlich widerwillig. Berelain verlässt das Zelt und Sorilea erklärt, sie sollten ihr bald einen Ehemann suchen. Egwene wischt sich den Staub vom Gesicht und fragt sich, ob sie sich jetzt wohl ehrenhaft nach Berelain erkundigen könnte, doch Amys verhindert das, als sie fragt, ob die Aes Sedai Rand wirklich schaden wollen. Egwene bejaht das, berichtigt sich dann aber, indem sie sagt, dass sie es wohl nicht absichtlich tun würden, doch sie glaubt, dass sie nicht seine Freunde sind und ihn dazu bringen wollen, sich Elaidas Wünschen zu beugen. Bair fragt, ob Egwene glaubt, dass sie versuchen werden, ihr zu schaden. Egwene bestätigt das und erklärt, Elaida würde verhindern wollen, dass Rand auf irgend jemand anderen als auf sie hört. Sorilea sagt, dass Egwene bei den Zelten bleiben soll, um das zu verhindern und dass sie in einigen Jahren eine gute Weise Frau werden würde. Egwene erwidert vorsichtig, dass sie irgendwann gehen muss, und Bair sagt, sie müsse noch viel lernen. Amys fügt hinzu, dass Egwene bald wieder damit beginnen will und fragt dann, ob sie sich an diesem Morgen überanstrengt hätte, da sie sonderbar wirkt. Egwene sagt schnell, es seien nur die Hitze, die Enge der Stadt und die Vorfreude gewesen, weshalb sie nicht ordentlich gegessen habe. Sorilea lässt sofort etwas bringen. Egwene isst unter Sorileas Beobachtung. Es macht sie nervös, dass die Weisen Frauen darüber sprechen wollen, was sie wegen der Aes Sedai unternehmen sollen. Egwene sorgt sich, dass es nicht nur ein Vorschlag bleiben könnte, bei den Zelten zu bleiben. Sie wünscht sich, sie könnte ebenso das Schnelle Reisen beherrschen wie Rand. * Rodera: Shaido, wurde während der Schlacht um Cairhien gefangen genommen Aber die Weisen Frauen sprechen das nicht mehr an, sondern prüfen statt dessen Egwenes Gesundheit mit den Methoden der Aiel: sie untersuchen ihren Körper und lassen sie mehrere Runden um das Zelt laufen, bis sie überzeugt sind, dass sie vollkommen gesund ist. Danach gehen sie gemeinsam in eines der Schwitzzelte, und Egwene verlässt es erst, als drei Clanhäuptlinge hinzukommen. Die Sonne geht bereits unter, und Egwene ist von dem anstrengenden Tag so müde, dass sie sofort schlafen geht. Sie träumt von Gawyn. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Amys *Bair *Sorilea *Rodera Erwähnt * Siuan Sanche * Mangin * Rand al'Thor * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Dyelin Taravin - als Dylin und Delin * Morgase Trakand * Rhuarc * Timolan * Indirian * Gawyn Trakand Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Gai'shain **Miagoma **Codarra *Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Erwähnt * Aiel ** Shaido ** Clanhäuptling * Jäger des Horns * Amyrlin-Sitz * Feuerwerker * Aes Sedai ** Gelbe Ajah ** Grüne Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Trollocs * Augen-und-Ohren * Falscher Drache * Prophet des Drachen * Wiedergeborener Drache * Verlorene * Car'a'carn * Seherin Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Tarabon * Vortor * Tar Valon * Salidar * Andor ** Aringill * Arad Doman * Ghealdan * Amadicia Gegenstände * Drachenbanner * Banner des Lichts * Meervolk-Porzellan Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Spaltung der Weißen Burg Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Schnelles Reisen Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien